Blue Sky Eyes and Forget-Me-Not Wishes
by Baconbits1760
Summary: After the events of Thanos's Snap, people find solace in a lot of things. For Tony its building, for Steve its training, and for Thor, its being head over heels for someone who seemingly doesn't notice. Its not his fault, after all, but its hard enough to control his powers on a good day. Let alone when someone he's falling for is putting their hands on his chest.


p id="docs-internal-guid-fac3729c-7fff-3715-1fe0-99c64ed65b10" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hearts weren't meant to skip beats. But they also weren't supposed to beat fast enough to challenge the quickest runner's pace. His breath hitched in his throat and all he could do was stare. Some confusing and complicated urge in his soul wanted him to scream and sing and smile like an idiot all at once. Something had changed in the way he saw the world. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And as much as he had avoided that something or the thoughts that flowed through his head like streams from a river, it was time to face what had formed around him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor leaned back against the couch as this final and dominant conclusion hit him suddenly. His eyes stung. He felt like his lungs had hit his stomach, and his heart had been thrown into his throat. He fought to keep conscious and felt like he had never been more awake all within the same milliseconds. He could feel his chest rise up and down rapidly, far faster than a sitting position should warrant./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He had laughed. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A genuine and unbridled sound that erupted from his smaller frame like a siren's song. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Such a plain and simple noise had truly forced a god into a state so close to catatonic it was almost painful to come back from. The high that made him feel like laughing and crying was gently wrapping it's comforting arms around him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He's amazing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And then suddenly he was jerked back down into his body again, leaving him empty and wanting. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thor?" Banner was looking at him now, the tears from his fit of laughter still gleaming in the late afternoon sun like golden gems on his cheeks. "What are you looking at?" Thor tried to slow his now rapid breathing as the scientist tried to follow his gaze, turning to look behind him. It dawned on him now, as he returned to the present, that everyone else had also laughed along with Bruce, and he had been silent. Hot. He was too hot. It felt like the world was an infernal orange. Warm flicks of oil raced up from his core, following the subway map of veins into his hands. It raced up into his head and through his back. Thor couldn't quite explain why he had only heard Banner's laughter. It was so clear that he could replay the sound forever if he wanted to. And he did, undoubtedly. He wanted to make that sound happen everyday for as long as he was alive./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the scientist saw nothing there, he looked back to him in slight confusion. Another pint of searing oil burst from his heart, rolling into every crevice he had."Ah sorry, I-" The voice that spoke felt so unsure and staccato that he feared he had lost his hearing, the sound of his heartbeat had been so deafening before this moment that he had forgotten what he sounded like. "Uh I- um thought I saw a strange bird outside." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was a small trepidation in the conversation before anyone spoke that made Thor's heart race, everyone was looking at him. Watching him stumble over his words with a lack of confidence they'd only seen on rare occasions. It had only been a second before Tony cleared his throat, "Yeah I think Sam's out on perimeter patrol so it was probably just him. Anyway-" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor tried his hardest to give Tony the respect and attention that everyone else was giving him, but the swelling feeling that someone was watching him was starting to prickle the side of his face. He was careful to not draw anyone else's attention and shift slightly to look around the room, everyone's gaze on Tony, or the drink in their hand. Everyone with the exception to Bruce, who was slyly eyeing the god up and down. No doubt his scientific curiosity was leading his thorough investigation of the Asgardian's new and strange behaviour. Thor watched the man's technique for a moment. His brown eyes would move rhythmically from him to Tony and back. Tony, him, Tony, him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Without meaning to, he met his stare. Bruce tilted his head ever so slightly, and his eyes shifted down towards the edge of the couch. A calm and content smile that sat on Banner's face was enough to send Thor's heart into hyperdrive, and it had only formed as they had made eye contact. It hurt. His arms ached and his head swam. Without the reasoning behind his body's reactions, he would have naturally assumed he was dying. It hurt to feel like this. But somewhere in him he liked this. He/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" wanted /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"this. All of it. /span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-512257c8-7fff-448b-1d71-af846b36e489" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Nervousness ran through Thor's limbs like electricity, currents burning his arms and face as he looked away once again. "Uh Thor-" He jolted up slightly at the mention of his name and looked to Natasha who glanced at his hands worriedly. "You're electrocuting the hell out of that mug man." Even as she said that, he could feel the mug cracking and writhing with his own electrical current. And with a last and final breath, the mug crumpled and shattered in his hand, spraying beer on himself and the wooden end table in front of him. Even as the glass hit the ground, his hands still smoked and little blue and white bolts danced between his fingers. The rest of the group let out small yelps of surprise, but most of them after the initial drama, were unfazed. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor's newfound unruliness over his own powers had started after his first encounter with Hela. The lost of Mjolnir was devastating. But his lack of control was a solely emotional conundrum. Fighting was /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"easy/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", he had never truly struggled to keep a calm mind in battle, and his powers had been continuously in his grasp. But his thoughts in everyday life. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Those/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" were complicated./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Thor bending over backwards to try and get a small look at the scientist was something Natasha and Steve could attest to seeing on multiple accounts, and each was followed by some electrical by the lab Tony and Bruce slaved away in and getting too close to a socket or light switch wasn't uncommon. Honestly one of his least favorite memories occured in that lab, and Thor had unwillingly associated his embarrassment with Banner and Tony's workplace./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nothing had specifically changed that day, his routine hadn't strayed. It started when Tony and Banner had requested for him to come to the lab. They wanted to run some tests on the chemical makeup of godly beings, and since Thor was the only one still alive, they couldn't really pick and chose. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They had started with hooking him up to several different machines via strange circular suction devices that, honestly, Thor didn't want to look at. Mostly because of who was applying them. /span/p


End file.
